


Truckload

by IrisoPage



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Reader has a Penis, convenient bottle of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Anonymous requested "Repo being a bottom and someone fucking him. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn’t mind someone fucking him in his truck every now and then."It's pretty self-explanatory.





	Truckload

"Leaving so soon?"

"I already got everything packed." Repo tells you as he climbs into the driver's seat.  
He had some repo work to take care of, you know how it is.

"I could come with you."

"You know I don't like to mix business." The mutant shakes his head at you.

"We could be quick about it." You smirk as you climb onto the side of the car and lean in the window.

"And stain my interior?" He narrows his eyes, seeming offended that you would even suggest such a thing.

"I'm pretty sure that seat is already ruined beyond repair." You remind him. 

"Doesn't mean we have to make new ones."

"Then why don't you come back inside? I think you forgot something." You wink at him.

"If I do that now, I may never leave." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" You ask, closing the distance and pressing your lips against him.

He huffs before he opens the door. "Make it quick."

"Don't worry, I came prepared." You assure him, conviently having a bottle of lube on you.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Repo shakes his head at you as he pulls you inside the truck.

"If I don't, who will?" You push Repo back into the seat cushion.

"Oh, is this what you really wanted? You want to feel in charge?" The mantis chuckles as he leans his arms behind his head.

"Actually, I want you to roll over." You tell him with a coy smile.

"Alright then..." He chuckles lightly, though he glances away.

He turns over onto his stomach and perks up his abdomen. The mutant's cock was already peeking through the slit between his legs.  
You reach under him to give a few sluggish strokes, allowing him to get comfortable before you slide your hands downwards.  
His abdomen twitches slightly under your touch, prompting you to give him a few pats.

"I ain't got all day, you know." He reminds you, tapping his claw impatiently.

"I can leave and you can go to work." You suggest as you lean into him. "All hot and bothered."

"You don't have to tease me like that though." 

"I think you enjoy the teasing." You hush as you kiss along the back of his neck, the bulge of your dick pressing against his abdomen.

"I'm not the only one." A bit of smugness in his voice as he grinds against you.

You roll your eyes at him at you pull down your pants, just enough to expose yourself.  
Pouring a liberal amount of the lubricant on your hands and massaging it into Repo's opening, then doing the same to your member.

"You ready?" You ask, giving him a reassuring rub along the underside of his pelvis.

"Ready as ever." He nods as he relaxes into the seat.

Carefully stretching him as you enter, you allow him to adjust to your size, before starting a slow pace.  
Repo tries to muffle his moan into his arm, but you can still hear any noises he makes perfectly.  
He grinds back against you, encouraging you to move faster.  
You maintain your pace as you press more of your length into him.

You press him deeper into the seat, rocking the truck and making it very clear as to what you were doing.  
The lot wasn't exactly a private place to be doing it, but you couldn't care less at the moment.  
Even if someone saw you, would they really care? It was worth it to have Repo like this.

His face flushed as he digs his claws into the upholstery. He couldn't care less about the seat right now.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm close." He grunts as he looks back at you.

Being the considerate lover that you are, you reach around to pump his slick cock.  
He clenches around you shuddering as he reaches his climax and spurting cum on the interior of the truck.  
This brings you to your own, spilling inside of him.

You pull out of him and press a few kisses to his lips before he narrows his eyes at you.

"You're cleaning this up."


End file.
